


Day 6 - Picture

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel tells his daughter a story about the man in the picture.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	Day 6 - Picture

“Papa?” Nathaniel heard his daughter calling for him.

“What is it my little fairy?” He answered, setting his pencil down as Titania walked into the room, clutching a picture frame.

“Can you tell me a story about Daddy again?”

Nathaniel paused, memories and feelings coming back to him before he gently smiled and scooped his daughter into his lap. “Sure, which story do you want?”

“Could you tell me about the time Daddy rescued you from a painting?”

“Sure sweetie. Let’s see, it started out as a normal day. I went to school, didn’t pay attention like normal, that’s bad, don’t do that sweetie, and was just hanging out with your daddy after school when an akuma burst into the room.” Nathaniel started off, before being interrupted by Titania.

“They’re meanie pants, right Papa?” Titania stated, causing Nathaniel to chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s right little fairy. Anyways, the akuma was looking for me, mad that I had won this art contest. They said that I wasn’t a real artist and that I didn’t know what real art was.”

Titania gasped. “Did they get in trouble?”

“What for?”

“They lied, and you say lying is bad.”

Nathaniel smiled at his daughter again. “That’s true, and yes, they did get in trouble. Your daddy made sure of that.”

“Good.” Titania said, satisfied with his answer. “Could you continue the story now?” At Nathaniel’s raised eyebrow she added on a “Please?”

“Of course. The akuma was very angry with me and trapped me in a painting before taking me away.” Titania gave a little gasp at that, causing Nathaniel to smile at how cute his daughter was. “Your daddy was really upset about that, and decided to try and save me. Ladybug and Chat Noir saw how brave he was and how he wasn’t going to let anything stop him, so they decided to give him a miraculous. He transformed into the superhero Pan, and rescued me from the painting while Ladybug and Chat Noir fought the akuma. After making sure I was okay, he went and beat the akuma. He also made sure I got back to school again.” Nathaniel finished his story, looking at the picture of Marc that Titania was holding.

“I miss Daddy.” Titania finally said, glancing up at her papa.

Nathaniel sighed before gently taking Marc’s picture from Titania, putting it back in its proper place at Marc’s shrine. “I miss him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise


End file.
